


Star Wars Helps You Admit Your Feelings

by padfootsotter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Fanfic, Steve Rogers Imagine, Steve Rogers One Shot, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing Steve to Star Wars and Tony comes in and outs your crush on Kylo Ren. This prompt Steve to admit he likes you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Helps You Admit Your Feelings

“My goodness!” Steve exclaimed as (Y/N) and himself finished yet another Star Wars movie.

 

“My goodness, good or bad?” (Y/N) teased as she removed the disk and put on the next one.

 

“Good, definitely good.” Steve nodded. “I’ll go get some more food.” He got up as (Y/N) turned around, which gave her a good view on the Cap leaving. She always did like to watch him leave.

 

(Y/N) sat down on the couch, making herself comfortable. She snuggled down and pulled the blanket up. “Ooo, Reese’s pieces, give me!” She grabbed the box from Steve’s hand making him laugh.

 

“Lights on or off?”

 

“Off.” He nodded and went to turn off the lights.

 

 

50 minutes into the movie they had to pause as Tony came in. “Hey, you’re watching Star Wars without me!” Tony looked at the TV. “And it’s the newest one! (Y/N)!” He pouted.

 

“You’ve seen this about a thousand times Tony, and frankly we don’t need your weird commentary throughout it.” (Y/N) rolled her eyes as Tony went to put some Reese’s pieces in his mouth.

 

“Hey, has (Y/N)’s favourite character showed up yet? The sexy, broody one as she calls him?” Tony only received a cushion in his face. “Well, it’s true. She’s weird about him. She has this weird things-.”

 

“SHUT UP TONY!” Tony laughed as he left the room.

 

“Enjoy the movie kids!”

 

(Y/N) and Steve rolled their eyes. “So you like your men broody and angry?” Steve teased as he looked at the woman beside him. 

 

“Uhm, no.” (Y/N) blushed as she looked at the screen instead of him.

 

“I could be broody and angry.”

 

“What?”

 

“I could be.” Steve replied.

 

“I don’t think that would last long Steve. It’s not in your nature.”

 

“But I could be for you.”

 

(Y/N) looked at Steve and wondering if he was serious. It only took a look at his eyes to know that he was sincere about what he said. “You don’t have to do that.” Steve tilted his head. “I like my men blonde, heroic and who says ‘language’.” She gave him a goofy smile and he chuckled.

 

Steve turned the movie on again and this time instead of just sitting next to (Y/N), he threw his arm around her and she burrowed into his side. He gave her a small kiss on the head and tried to focus on the movie, rather than how elated he was that he finally got his girl.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are open! Can also be viewed from my tumblr: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com


End file.
